AIM With Twilight
by BeautifulDreamer31
Summary: Its really just another AIM story. Movies, Truth or Dare, and much more! I stink at summarys so... Yeah... Rated T just in case.
1. AIM Names

Aim With Twilight Its Aim with the vampires and I wanted to get almost everyone in here. First fanfic but I hope its funny enough. Ill post the first chapter in a few hours.  
Bella is not a vampire yet. I hope to update everyday or everyother day. Going for at least 10 reviews for the first few days.

Bella: Iheartvamps

Edward: Finalyfoundmygirl

Alice: Iseeyourfate

Jasper: Emo Man

Emmett: Idiot4life

Rosalie: Shallowreflectingpool

Jacob: VampsstinkBellarules

Carlisle: ForksM.D.

Esme: Housewife8

Mike: IstalkBellaS

Jessica: IstalkMikeN

Angela: Benrules

Ben: Ilikeninjas

Tyler: Booknerd4

Charlie: Forksandspoons

Renee: Littlekid4evah

Phil: Iplayminors

A REALLY long list but I wanted to get almost everyone in there. 


	2. Chapter 2

Iheartvamps has logged in

Idiot4life has logged in

Finalyfoundmygirl has logged in

Emo Man has logged in

Iseeyourfate has logged in

Iheartvamps: Hey guys!

Idiot4life: HI BELLA! WHATS UP!

Iheartvamps: Emmett... Whats up with your name?

Idiot4life: Nothings wrong with my... OH MY CARLISLE! WHAT HAPPEND TO MY AWESOME NAME!

Iseeyourfate: -snicker-

Idiot4life: ALICE!

Iseeyourfate: Your old name was boring! And uncool! It had a space in it!

Emo Man: Whats wrong with spaces?

Finalyfoundmygirl: Well usernames need to be cramed together. Not small and spread out.

Iheartvamps: What is with you Jasper?

Emo Man: Well Soliderboy was taken and so was Ifeelyouremotions.

Iseeyourfate: Who would have that name?

-Scilence-

Finalyfoundmygirl: Uhh... Yeah. Well im bored.

Iseeyourfate: Bella! Want to go shopping!!

Iheartvamps: Is that a question? Or a demand?

Iseeyourfate: Let me check.

Idiot4life: I want Rose to change my name back!!

Idiot4life: Has logged off

Emo Man: What was his username?

Finalyfoundmygirl: It was : I Prance With Ponys.

Emo Man: Wow.

Iheartvamps: Umm... Should I need to say something. Why was that his name.

Finalyfoundmygirl: Rose made it for him.

Iheartvamps: Oh.

Iseeyourfate: YEAH! LETSGOTOTHEMALLBELLA!

Finalyfoundmygirl: What?

Emo Man: Ill translate. Lets go to the mall Bella.

Iheartvamps: MAN!

Iseeyourfate: Cya Jasper! Bye Edward! I got to go buy Bella a new wardrobe!

Finalyfoundmygirl: Why are you seeing yourself tying Bella to a chair and putting make up on her?

Iseeyourfate: Because she dident coupurate.

Iseeyourfate has logged out

Emo Man: Run Bella run! Alice is sending off waves of evil!

Iheartvamps: NOOOOOO!!

Iheartvamps has logged off

Finalyfoundmygirl: I got to go help!

Finalyfoundmygirl has logged off

Emo Man: Lonley. Im Mr. Lonley. I have nob...

Iseeyourfate has logged in

Iseeyourfate: Oh yeah. Im going to change your username Jasper! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Iseeyourfate has logged off

Emo Man: OMC!

Emo Man has been disconected from the server

-In house-

"EMMETT!" Jasper yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING! NOT EVEN THE BOX I LIVE IN!**

AN. I dont own Twilight, or eharmony, or AIM.

* * *

Iheartvamps has logged in

Finalyfoundmygirl has logged in

Iheartvamps: Eddy!

Finalyfoundmygirl: Yes, love?

Iheartvamps: Why is your username Finalyfoundmygirl?

Finalyfoundmygirl: Well... I finaly found you... Duh...

Iheartvamps: How long have you been looking for someone like me?

Finalyfoundmygirl: Well...

Idiot4life has logged in

Idiot4life: HAHAHAHAHA! You didnt tell Bells about last year!

Finalyfoundmygirl: No... Emmett... Please! Dont!

Iheartvamps: Tell me Emmett -narrows eyes-

Idiot4life: Well he went to a website called eharmony...

-Flashback-  
EmPOV

(In Living/Dead room)

"Eddy! What are you doing on the computer! I need you to try on some clothes!" Alice yelled. Edward sighed.

"Im filling out something!" Edward called back. When I heard that, I had to go mess him up. I ran up to his room and looked over his sholder.

"EDDY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON A DATEING WEBSITE!?" I yelled.

"Emmett... If you MUST know... Im trying to finaly find my girl..." Edward replied. He jit the send button before I could read what he wrote. As soon as he pressed the button, a  
message poped up from someone named Bananasmaketheworldgoround. (AN. I dont know if dating websites have names like this so im just guessing)

Edward opened up the message and I read over his sholder. It had a picture that looked familar. Who was it? Oh yeah! Well heres what it said: "HI! Im Mike! I go to Forks High  
School and I was wondering I you wanted to hook up! Well as long as your on tell me what your name is! I would love to know!"

Edward fell from his seat in shock. Then he started randomly twitching. I looked at the computer and laughed my head off. Well if I could. Another message poped up. It was-

-End Flashback-

Finalyfoundmygirl: NO! NO! NO! Stop Emmett if you want to live!

Iheartvamps: Who was it Edward Cullen!

Finalyfoundmygirl: Umm... Well... this is awkward.

Idiot4life: Jacob Black!

Iheartvamps: -Falls to floor and starts twitching. Gets back into chair after ten mins.- Great. My best friend is gay. And so is my future husband.

Idiot4life: No Edwards not gay. He just is so attractive, he picks up men too.

Iseeyourfate has logged in

Icryduringmovies has logged in

Iseeyourfate: Oh and Jacob isnt gay or bi. He thought he imprinted on Edward.

Icryduringmovies: He wasnt a wolf then.

Idiot4life: Who is that?

Icryduringmovies: Jasper duh. I - OMC! ALICE! You changed my username!

Idiot4life has logged off

Idiot4life away message: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Finalyfoundmygirl has logged off

Iheartvamps: ILL KILL EDWARD!

Iheartvamps has logged off to go kill Edward

Iseeyourfate: Dont worry Jasper... Its only perminate.

Icryduringmovies: No wonder everyone thinks im Emo!

Icryduringmovies has logged off

Iseeyourfate has logged off

AN. Im sorry, but I love picking on Jacob, Jasper and Mike. In fact I love picking on everyone! Please dont be offended.

Sorry I havent been updating like I said. Ive had so much home work!


End file.
